Panem, circenses et malefici
by Alphabetta
Summary: Los libros de historia dicen una cosa, pero la leyenda popular dice otra. Los orígenes de Panem estuvieron marcados por el rencor, la venganza y la magia negra, y eso no atrae nada bueno. Historia de Aufidius Snow el Libertador. Días Oscuros. Regalo para AleSt.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Juegos del hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Ale, no tengo excusa ya. Quería haberte dado tu regalo en su día, luego de marcarme como meta el 20 me retrasé aún más. Esta idea la tuve hace un par de años, poco después de entrar a fanfiction. Pensaba desarrollarla más al terminar el fic de Wiress, luego me fui metiendo en más proyectos y la descarté. Se me pasó por la cabeza en sacarla en forma de tesela pero igualmente sentía como si fuera algo que debía hacer yo misma. Nunca pensé que vería la luz, pero tras comentarte la idea unos meses atrás y decir que te gustaba, pensé que si alguna vez la hacía era para regalártela a ti.**

 **Nunca digas nunca.**

 **Espero que la disfrutes, me costó poder entregarlo xD  
**

* * *

Aprisionado entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros, el soldado capitolino no se atreve a moverse ni un ápice.

Lo que parecía ser una victoria segura, acabó siendo una emboscada. Los asaltaron primero con lo que parecía ser un batallón de fuerza algo inferior a la de ellos. El alférez predijo que en un par de días el Distrito 7 sería tomado. Que los aerodeslizadores habían bombardeado ya los lugares clave. Graneros, tanques de agua y cultivos y los charlajos del coronel habían vuelto repitiendo conversaciones sobre conflictos internos entre los líderes rebeldes y la alcaldesa. Ella quiere rendirse, ellos no. Y cuando hay caos entre los más poderosos significa que es el momento idóneo para atacar.

Dicho caos resultó ser falso. Los charlajos habían estado repitiendo conversaciones guionizadas.

Las tropas capitolinas avanzaron dispuestas a tomar el Distrito 7, donde valientes guerrilleros suicidas dieron su vida para hacer creer a los atacantes que esa era toda la fuerza de la que disponían.

Al cuarto día sin embargo, el resto de las fuerzas rebeldes se echaron sobre ellos. Técnicos del Distrito 3 activaron las vainas llenas de fuego, aire venenoso y rastrevíspulas, aviadores del Distrito 6 los bombardearon y desde unas catacumbas ocultas construidas en el suelo, el resto de ciudadanos del Siete salieron y los rodearon.

La masacre pasaría a la historia como la más brutal derrota capitolina de los Días Oscuros.

El soldado Aufidius Snow era alguien sin nada que perder. Se había alistado en el ejército después de que su familia entera se diera por desaparecida en combate. Un resentimiento muy fuerte hacia aquellos que le habían arrebatado su vida lo guiaba y el miedo a morir no lo afectaba. Porque no tenía.

Pero que no lo tuviera no significa que no le importase morir. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si eso ponía en dificultades al bando rebelde.

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? ¿¡Alguien vivo!?

La voz repetía con desesperación una y otra vez esas dos frases. Se oía como si el dueño de aquella voz estuviese muy cerca de él. Aufidius se sintió tentado a contestar, con un compañero superviviente se habría sentido menos solo pero entonces vio al charlajo posarse a un par de metros de él, sobre el casco de uno de sus compañeros caídos.

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? ¿¡Alguien vivo!?

Sin duda alguna la voz venía de aquel pájaro de negro azulado, de ojos marrones rojizos y altanera cresta azul claro.

Un superviviente muy cerca de donde él estaba se incorporó de repente, apuñaló al pájaro con el cuchillo y justo en ese instante un francotirador cuya ubicación no pudo discernir le atravesó la cabeza con una bala.

Eso lo disuadió definitivamente de intentar algún desplazamiento.

No. Definitivamente Aufidius no tenía miedo a morir pero no por ello iba a desperdiciar su vida. Quería morir matando. Haciendo daño. Todo el que pudiera.

Y muy en el fondo sentía que su momento iba a llegar. No sabía como porque estaba en una situación desfavorable pero lo haría. Iba a pasar a la historia, su nombre iba a salir en libros de texto y enciclopedias.

Con esos pensamientos, Aufidius sucumbió al cansancio, el hambre y la deshidratación y envuelto en olor a muerte, sangre e inmundicias cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un estado de inconsciencia.

* * *

Sintió que estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo por una pierna. El costado izquierdo le dolía al deslizarse torpemente por el sucio y pedregoso suelo del Distrito 7.

Oyó voces pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. De vez en cuando algún disparo y un grito. Estaban ejecutando a los supervivientes. Quizá lo mejor era hacerse el muerto por el momento.

Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando su paseo llegó a su fin y el hombre que lo estaba cargando habló.

—Creo que este está vivo. Me ha parecido oírlo quejarse cuando su cabeza tropezó contra una roca.

—Ponlo con los otros —contestó una voz de mujer.

Sintió que lo esposaban y luego lo cargaban en brazos hasta un lugar oscuro, lo tiraron al suelo bruscamente y la puerta se cerró.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Sus compañeros presos estaban hablando en susurros. No conocía a ninguno, tal vez porque todos estaban demacrados y vencidos. Había también unos cuantos heridos y mutilados, todos hacinados en esa celda con olor a sangre y orina.

Los que hablaban lo hacían en susurros pero la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban callados. Él no tenía ningunas ganas de socializar, pero escuchó sus conversaciones y memorizó fragmentos de ellas. La victoria le había dado al bando rebelde un ánimo renovado y estaban incluso pensando en recuperar el Distrito 1, una de las primeras victorias capitolinas.

El Distrito 7 era la clave, estaba perfectamente posicionado en el centro de la nación y hacia frontera con cinco distritos, tres de ellos siendo de suma importancia pues provenían aerodeslizadores, energía y alimento. Su control daría una gran ventaja a aquel que lo poseyera.

Ahora lo más probable es que ellos fueran ejecutados. Aufidius pensó que quizá pudiese al menos escupirle en la cara a su verdugo antes de recibir el disparo. Con un poco de suerte su saliva estaría envenenada, tal y como le solía decir su abuela cuando de niño se portaba mal.

Puede que lo estuviera. ¿No tienen los ofidios veneno en su mordedura acaso?

Así es como le llamó su padre, como el animal que metió en la cuna de su hermano y observó cómo el animal mataba y devoraba al recién nacido. Le había contado muchas veces la historia. Él tenía cinco años por aquel entonces y no quería rivales. Por eso no había tenido más hijos que Aufidius.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que alguien más entrara. Un par de compañeros más habían fallecido durante la noche y el hambre hacía hablar a algunos de comerlos antes de que se pusieran malos.

Aufidius había dejado de tener hambre hacía rato y el intenso hedor embotaba su cabeza y adormecía sus sentidos. La sed era lo peor. Le provocaba jaqueca y hacía que su mente sólo pudiera pensar en agua. Agua fresca saliendo de un manantial, agua de la fuente de la Dama Verde en Emerald Gardens, agua sucia de un charco pisoteado por soldados, agua pantanosa llena de musgo. Le daba ya igual.

Su sentido de la vista había empeorado por lo que en la penumbra, sólo pudo distinguir las siluetas de los recién llegados.

—¿Cuántos hay? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

—Unos doscientos repartidos entre las dos habitaciones. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos?

—Mata a la mitad. Los demás los tomaremos prisioneros para interrogarlos.

—Eso nos seguirá costando demasiado en manutención. Con dejar unos cincuenta nos basta y nos sobra.

Los gritos de súplica comenzaron. Sus compañeros presos se lanzaron a los pies del grupo de rebeldes pidiendo compasión. Aufidius no lo hizo. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

La mujer se fue tras decir a los dos hombres que parecían ser los cabecillas que confiaba en ellos para cribar a los prisioneros. Llamaron a otros rebeldes y comenzaron a comentar cómo iban a hacerlo.

—Cuarenta o cincuenta. No más. Elijan a los que estén en mejor estado, no podemos permitirnos cuidar enfermos. Será un acto de piedad en realidad.

Luego de esas palabras, los ojos de Aufidius se abrieron de par en par. Debía ser uno de los indultados. Aún no había conseguido su misión.

Aún no había podido hacerles daño.

Usando sus renovadas fuerzas estudió a los rebeldes que había haciendo inventario, analizó su lenguaje corporal y sus gestos y eligió a la víctima que le pareció más débil. Una mujer morena de ojos grisáceos que conversaba con otro muchacho. Podía ver la bondad y la compasión en su expresión. Los otros estaban ya demasiado castigados por las circunstancias como para ablandarse. Puede que ella también, pero no había perdido la ingenuidad del todo. Aufidius buscó el contacto visual con ella hasta que por fin sucedió. Sus ojos de un azul muy claro se encontraron con los de ella y al hacerlo, él dejó escapar una lágrima que bajó arrastrando la mugre de su rostro.

La chica sonrió y en cuanto él se dio cuenta supo que estaba salvado. Le sonrió de vuelta, aunque por otras razones que ella no sospechaba.

Media hora después, Aufidius se encontraba en su nueva celda. Le habían dado agua y un mendrugo de pan con piñones y hierbas. Afuera, sus compatriotas, esos quee no habían tenido la suerte de él estaban muriendo, uno detrás de otro, cuando la bala se encontraba con su nuca.

Sabiéndose salvado, su estrés remitió y comenzó a sentir el cansancio. Se movió hasta el lecho de paja de su celda y se hizo un ovillo. Hacía más frío que en el otro cuarto pero al menos ya no estaba ese olor insoportable a desechos humanos, a sangre y a muerte.

Sobre todo a muerte.

* * *

Encontró una manta tirada en el suelo junto a la puerta. El frío que ya había entumecido sus extremidades lo apremió a tomarla y cubrirse con ella. Luego apuró el vaso de agua de un par de tragos y devoró el mendrugo que habían dejado.

Le pareció extraño que hubieran tenido la decencia de enviarle algo para taparse, pero no iba a quejarse.

La única luz de la celda entraba a través de un agujero en la pared por el cual podía ver las ramas de un árbol en el que había aparentemente un jilguero cantando. Podía oírlo pero no verlo pues estaba oculto entre las hojas.

El lugar estaba en calma, nada delataba que hubiera habido una batalla días atrás. De vez en cuando alguien pasaba pero no podía ver quién era pues el agujero estaba demasiado arriba en la pared como para ver el suelo desde ese ángulo.

Poco después el jilguero se calló y un mirlo comenzó a cantar. Aufidius comenzó a detestar a las criaturas que podían estar libres y volar por donde quisieran mientras él estaba ahí encerrado. El agua y el pan no le habían servido de mucho y en ese momento casi sentía ganas de cazar a uno de esos pájaros y hacerlo callar para siempre estrujándolo en su mano. Fue entonces cuando se dejó ver. Un ave plateada con las alas de un color gris oscuro saltó de una rama a otra. Cantaba ahora como una alondra, pero no lo era.

—Es un sinsonte. Una hembra joven buscando pareja. Vive ahí en ese árbol.

Aufidius se giró. Había dos ojos grises observándolo desde el otro lado de la pequeña rejilla de la puerta. La mujer abrió el cerrojo, pasó con sigilo y cerró tras ella. Él se fijó en la pistola que asomaba por su bolsillo, pero dedujo que no llegaría muy lejos si se la quitaba y le disparaba. Tenía que esperar.

—Son los primeros que están volviendo —continuó, poniéndose a su lado y observando con él a través del agujero—. La batalla los asustó y se fueron. Muchos dejaron sus nidos atrás o murieron, encontramos muchos polluelos muertos.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo él.

Ante todo educación. Le convenía tener un aliado en aquel lugar.

—De nada —contestó ella con firmeza. El día anterior le había sonreído pero ahora no lo hacía—. Cuando me miraste ayer sentí algo extraño en el estómago. Sentí como si no debiera verte como un enemigo, sino como una víctima más de esta guerra a la que nuestros dirigentes nos envían. Igual que nosotros.

—No somos más que marionetas.

Y eso era algo que él sabía bien. Los de arriba jugaban a otro nivel, un nivel en el que él quería estar.

—Eso es cierto. Ojalá acabe todo pronto y podamos volver a nuestra vida. Por cierto, te traje algo.

La chica tomó el cuenco de madera que estaba en el suelo y lo rellenó de agua con una jarra que tenía en la mano. Aufidius no se lo pensó dos veces. La sed hacía rato que se había vuelto casi insoportable y con la ración de la mañana no había tenido ni para empezar. Su boca estaba pastosa y sus labios resecos. Nunca un agua le había sabido tan bien. Pudo hasta notar como lo revitalizaba y le aclaraba las ideas, aunque tal vez hubiera sido solo su imaginación. Viendo que se la había terminado, ella vertió el resto del contenido de la jarra en el cuenco.

—Gracias también por esto. Te debo demasiado.

—No es nada. La hemos recogido antes de un manantial cercano. Los grifos aún no funcionan. También te traje algo de comer. No es mucho pero es menos que nada.

Dentro del paño enrollado que la chica dejó en sus manos, Aufidius encontró un trozo de pan que no estaba duro, queso y bellotas. La chica entonces se giró bruscamente, como asustada por algún ruido y sin despedirse se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué haces esto? -dijo él.

—No lo sé. Pero no hay tiempo para hablar ahora.

—Dime al menos tu nombre.

Su experiencia le decía que a las chicas les gustaba que les preguntases el nombre.

—Vaara— contestó a través de la rejilla antes de cerrarla.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Cómo va la contienda? —preguntó él cuando ella vino con la ración extra diaria.

—No puedo decirte eso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí al menos?

Aufidius lo sabía, pues había estado marcando una línea en la pared por cada día pero quería saber si ella le estaba mintiendo.

—Mañana hará dos semanas.

Dos semanas que a él le parecieron como dos décadas.

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy herido!

Ambos a penas se inmutaron ante los gritos. La voz había dejado de sobresaltarlo un par de días atrás, aunque eso no significara que no le molestase. El charlajo había aprendido un amplio repertorio de voces y no paraba de repetirlas. Aufidius sabía que los bioingenieros se deshicieron todos los charlajos hembra, dejando tan solo a los machos para criarlos y entrenarlos. Que se hubiera emparejado con el sinsonte no le sorprendió del todo, ambas especies compartían genes. La prodigiosa habilidad de los sinsontes de imitar el canto de otras aves había llevado a los científicos a usar su material genético como base para el charlajo. Lo que probablemente no habían previsto era que iban a encontrar un parche a sus frustradas necesidades reproductivas.

El sinsonte incubaba los huevos mientras que el charlajo protegía el nido con una agresividad que no era normal. Incluso había ganado una pelea contra un joven gavilán que había pasado volando demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Eso es lo que las abominaciones que ustedes crearon están haciendo —espetó Vaara.

—Yo no he creado nada —dijo él mirándola a los ojo—. Si he luchado contra ustedes no ha sido por capricho sino por obligación. Somos marionetas, recuérdalo.

—Pero a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros teníamos motivos para levantarnos. ¿Acaso a los habitantes del Capitolio no les interesa que haya igualdad? ¿Por qué no nos apoyaron?

—Hay demasiada desinformación y propaganda del gobierno. Llega un momento en que cuesta distinguir lo que es una manipulación mediática de lo cierto.

Eso no era del todo mentira, pero Aufidius se sintió en el deber de resaltarlo. Sentía que perdía a Vaara por momentos. A veces era amable, otras era muy seca con él, casi hostil. Como si de un momento a otro fuera a pedir que se lo llevaran afuera y le dieran un tiro en la nuca tal y como sucedió con los otros.

—Entiendo —contestó ella, su mirada se suavizó—. ¿Has perdido a alguien en esta guerra?

—A toda mi familia el día en que el Distrito 3 hackeó el sistema de control de las vainas y las hizo explotar. Por eso me alisté a la pfensiva. Cuando no tienes nada que perder haces cosas desesperadas.

Un pequeño grito ahogado sale de sus labios y Vaara se cubre la boca con una de sus manos.

—Lo siento tanto... No debí haber preguntado.

—Está bien. Así es la guerra. ¿No? Aún tengo esperanza, sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados, aunque probablemente se desintegraran con las explosiones. ¿Tu has perdido a alguien?

—A mi padre primero. Se fue a defender el Distrito 4 y nunca volvió, pero al menos lo aseguramos. Después a mi hermano en un ataque aéreo. Mi madre se dejó ir. Perdió las ganas de vivir después de eso. No es como si ella aún tuviera otra hija a la que aferrarse. Yo también lo estaba pasando mal —dijo con un desdén mal disimulado—. Podríamos haber intentado salir de esta juntas pero en lugar de eso prefirió quedarse junto a la tumba familiar y rechazar la máscara tras el anuncio del ataque con armas biológicas.

—Es terrible —dijo Aufidius quien no sentía en realidad ni la menor compasión por alguien cuyo instinto de supervivencia era nulo—. Has debido de sufrir mucho.

—Aún lo hago. Pero sólo existe un camino para mí, y es hacia adelante. Aunque sea porque nadie más tenga que sufrir lo que yo sufrí.

Con esas palabras se fue, y Aufidius pensó que ella no era la chica ingenua que imaginó al principio. Quizá había estado ahí antes pero ya no. La guerra la había hecho desaparecer. Pero él no iba a dejar que eso fuera un impedimento. Vaara era su único salvavidas ahora y necesitaba tenerla de su parte. Iba a costarle más, pero caería.

Todo el mundo tiene su talón de Aquiles.

* * *

—Parece que tienes postre hoy señorito —dijo con sorna la rebelde que a diario le traía el pan y el agua.

Empujó a través de la ventanilla interior el vaso, el mendrugo y una manzana arrugada y agusanada y volvió a cerrarlo antes de dirigirse a la siguiente celda.

Aufidius se comió el pan y se bebió el agua como hacía a diario, pero pateó la manzana hasta un rincón. No iba a aceptar compasión de alguien que se reía de él. Tenía una fotografía mental del rostro de la mujer y se lo haría pagar algún día. La perra pensaba que estando él indefenso y encerrado podía salirse con la suya pero se equivocaba.

Vaara no estaba allí a la hora que solía estar. También había más movimiento en la calle y el no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo lo ponía nervioso.

El charlajo estaba sentado en el nido y la hembra iba y venía trayéndole insectos en su pico. Eran una pareja extraña y él no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo mucho que se cuidaban el uno al otro. Le hacía pensar. Y eso era lo único que tenía para entretenerse después de pensar en haberse fugado y haber matado a todos sus enemigos en su mente. Aquellos dos pájaros le hacían pensar en la eficacia biológica de formar una pareja, en desarrollar lazos afectivos por el bien de la descendencia. Otros, más románticos e idealistas que él preferían pensar que era amor, y tal vez lo fuera. Aunque para él no había nada romántico en ese sentimiento sino que era, como el resto de instintos humanos y animales, una mutación que debió surgir en algún momento del pasado y la cual era evolutivamente rentable.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la ventanilla superior dando un portazo. Cuando se giró la encontró cerrada pero vio una nota en el suelo. Rápidamente fue a recogerla.

 _"Hoy no podré venir. Estaré ocupada, necesitan refuerzos en otra parte y tal vez me lleven pero procuraré quedarme. Si vienen a interrogarte no los contradigas, no te resistas. Ya han matado a varios de los tuyos por eso. Destruye este papel."_

Aufidius lo rompió en varios pedazos y tiró uno de ellos por el agujero, donde fue arrastrado por el viento. Se desharía de ellos progresivamente. No podía dejar que descubrieran las visitas de Vaara. No podía perderla.

La pareja de futuros padres había hecho el cambio de turno, ahora era la hembra la que estaba en el nido y él quien marcaba el territorio, repitiendo el repertorio de conversaciones entremezcladas que él ya se sabía de memoria.

—...en el Distrito 12... Ataque... —dijo el ave. Era la voz de la alcaldesa.

Eso era nuevo.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —murmuró.

Ahora sí estaba más interesado en aquel pájaro y lo que tenía que decir.

Tomó la manzana y la abrió usando una astilla que encontró entre el heno en primer día. La pulpa en proceso de descomposición cedió sin problemas. Tomó unos cuantos gusanos y sacó la mano por el agujero. Las larvas se retorcían en señal de protesta por haber sido retiradas de su hogar comestible.

El charlajo observó la mano y comenzó a saltar de una rama a otra, estudiando el objeto de su interés desde la distancia. Por fin se lanzó. Aufidius sonrió con suficiencia cuando sintió las patitas arañar ligeramente la palma de su mano. Pesaba más de lo que imaginó. Era bastante grande, algo más que un sinsonte era de un color negro azulado con la cresta azul claro y tenía una línea blanca en las plumas del ala. Estaban adiestrados para repetir la última conversación que escucharon al ser alimentados por un humano y eso junto a la señal de flexionar los dedos repetidas veces hizo que confiara en él.

—Eso es... Come todo lo que quieras.

Tras comerse los gusanos, emitió un leve gorjeo y comenzó a hablar.

—Los distritos 10, 11 y 12 están bajo protección directa del Distrito 13. Son infranqueables y el Capitolio está ya muy debilitado. Si conseguimos sacarlos el Distrito 4 también se desmotivarán aún más —en ese punto el pájaro volvió de nuevo a la rama, Aufidius no le quitó el ojo de encima—. Nos necesitan allí. Creo que podemos permitirnos mandar refuerzos. Es improbable que tras el fracaso anterior se atrevan a atacarnos otra vez tan pr...

Y en ese preciso instante, una flecha atravesó el pecho del charlajo y el pájaro cayó del árbol.

No se volvió a oír su voz.

* * *

—Es el canto de luto. Los sinsontes viudos lloran a su pareja durante unos días.

Era un piar desesperado, como un lamento. Casi parecía que estuviese llorando.

—Me inquieta —contestó Aufidius, a quien por alguna razón, el canto le estaba provocando escalofríos.

Por norma general los animales le caían mejor que las personas que habían llevado el mundo al borde de la destrucción una vez y aún no estaban satisfechos. Al menos ellos no estaban podridos por dentro.

—Se lo buscó. Estaba destinada a sufrir desde el mismo momento en que lo eligió como pareja. Ahora tendrá que criar a los polluelos ella sola. Eso si no se los come el cernícalo mientras está buscando alimento.

—¿Fuiste tú quien lo mató?

—Tuve que hacerlo, había memorizado información confidencial. Debí haberlo hecho mucho antes. No era mas que una abominación de todos modos.

Algo de ese acto enfurecía a Aufidius. Había perdido a un aliado tan pronto como lo había ganado. Vaara no le pasaba información por más que él la tanteaba.

—Dime. ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? —preguntó él rompiendo el silencio incómodo—. ¿Por qué me traes comida y me haces compañía?

Desde que la mitad de los rebeldes habían partido rumbo al Distrito 4 ella pasaba más tiempo en su compañía.

Las preguntas la pillaron desprevenida y a Aufidius le pareció distinguir en la penumbra que ella se estaba ruborizando.

—No... No lo sé.

—Alguna razón debe haber. Soy el enemigo. Tal vez me maten pronto y te doy lástima.

—¡No les dejaré! —dijo de repente, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había hablado sin pensar—. No eres mala persona, yo lo sé.

—No sabes nada de mí —respondió con naturalidad.

—Pero lo intuyo. Cuando todo esto acabe te sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo Aufidius.

Vaara se inclinó sobre él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

No podría quedarse con ambas.

Aufidius no podría obtener venganza y conservar a Vaara a la vez. Ella probablemente pensaba que tras acabar la guerra se construirían una pequeña casa de madera y vivirían felices junto a sus dos niños y un perro. Fuera del yugo capitolino.

Pero no iba a ser así. Él no quería esa vida, y aunque la quisiera eso era algo que jamás iba a pasar. El Distrito 13 tomaría el poder y todo seguiría igual, excepto que esta vez en lugar de ser el Capitolio el beneficiado, serían ellos.

Cuando se hizo la división entre distritos con Panem recién fundado se les dio a ellos demasiado poder. Por aquel entonces aquello no era un problema pero con el tiempo lo fue. Varios alcaldes ambiciosos pasaron por ahí y tras unos años, la población del 13 desarrolló un sentimiento nacional—separatista bajo la premisa de que daban demasiado y recibían muy poco a cambio. Las publicaciones propagandísticas del movimiento hablaban de que estaban siendo robados, olvidando que fue Panem entero con el esfuerzo de todos los distritos quien en los inicios les financió y puso la infraestructura en su mano en primer lugar.

Fueron ellos quienes comenzaron todo de hecho, quienes instaron a los demás a rebelarse y Aufidius no era tonto. Sabía que el resto de distritos no les importaba lo más mínimo. Eran demasiado nacionalistas para eso. Si lo habían hecho era porque podían sacar tajada de ahí. Mismo perro, distinto collar.

Las promesas de los treceanos eran humo y para que fueran ellos los que se beneficiasen del sistema, Aufidius prefería que todo quedase en el Capitolio.

Y si eso sucediese Vaara no iba a seguirlo.

Eso le enfurecía, porque ya la sentía como suya y no paraba de imaginarla yéndose de su lado y cayendo en brazos de un montañés iletrado. Le enfurecía pero sabía que por muy enamorada de él que estuviese, Vaara no iba a seguirlo al fin del mundo. Era como si pudiese intuir que ella incluso escogería la muerte antes que vivir con él en un Capitolio victorioso.

Por su parte, él tenía muy claro que no iba a renunciar a todo por una mujer. El Distrito 7 ya se había convertido en uno de sus lugares menos favoritos. No podía esperar a que llegase el día en que lo dejase atrás por fin.

No podía esperar a que llegase el día en que lo viera arder.

* * *

Ella llegó pálida aquel día. Estaba atardeciendo así que Aufidius no lo notó inmediatamente.

—Los polluelos nacieron —dijo él.

Se habían convertido en una de sus pocas distracciones pero Vaara no parecía interesada en hablar de polluelos.

—La batalla del Distrito 4 fue mal. El Distrito 1 nos ha traicionado.

El 1... No era de extrañar. Ellos de hecho eran parte de la capital antes de la división, pero el presidente de aquel entonces mandó allí como alcaldesa a una hermana suya para obtener beneficios personales. Las minas de diamantes eran algo demasiado jugoso.

De un distrito nacido del interés personal no podía esperarse mas que sus prioridades estuvieran con quien más beneficio les reportaba. El Distrito 1 era la principal fuente de financiación rebelde. Sin ellos pierden un aliado clave.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Aufidius.

—El Distrito 2 va a invadir el 1, pero esto es malo. Muy malo... El 2 es nuestro segundo distrito más poderoso. Lo estábamos reservando para cuando el Capitolio estuviera más desgastado —dice consternada—... Ni siquiera debería estar contándote esto.

—Mi lealtad no está con el Capitolio ya. No me queda nada allí.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo y no tengo nadie más a quien contárselo mas que a ti —dijo Vaara lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él le devolvió el abrazo pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Podría ayudar a los suyos pero estaba ahí pudriéndose en aquella celda sin poder hacer nada. Ella lo besó en los labios pero él la apartó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó extrañada.

—Hace meses que no me baño.

Y eso la hizo reír entre lágrimas, lo cual era lo que él buscaba.

—Mi higiene tampoco ha sido la mejor, estamos escasos de todo.

Tras decir eso volvió a atraerlo hacia ella. Él no se resistió a ese nuevo beso que se prolongó por varios minutos. Hacía demasiado que no estaba con una mujer como para rechazar atenciones femeninas. Vaara lo empujó contra la pared y le quitó la camisa sin dejar de besarlo. Así una a una, las prendas de ambos fueron cayendo. Aufidius nunca pensó que haría algo así en una celda sucia y apestosa pero ya no había marcha atrás. Su piel era suave y cálida y su cabello sedoso. Y sus uñas afiladas. Las marcas que le dejó en la espalda mientras intentaba no gemir le dolerían por días.

* * *

La escena se repitió en los siguientes días. Vaara había comenzado a contarle más cosas. Que el Distrito 1 había sido sometido y al parecer el Capitolio aún tenía al 7 en el punto de mira por su ubicación. El Distrito 4 aún seguía en manos capitolinas pero la prioridad en ese instante era defender el 7.

Si cayese el 7 los rebeldes estarían fragmentados y los distritos 5, 6, 8 y 9 estarían prácticamente perdidos. Aufidius se cuidaba mucho de dar su opinión en la materia. Si Vaara percibía donde estaban sus lealtades y cuales eran sus planes, se cerraría de nuevo a él.

Ella se volvió más descuidada con los días, iba a verlo sin importarle que fuera descubierta, le prometía que lo salvaría, que lo sacaría de allí en cuanto pudiese y nadie podría hacer nada para impedirlo pero que necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Actuar en ese momento era precipitado. Los atraparían pronto y a ella la juzgarían por traición.

Los cinco polluelos seguían creciendo y su madre los sacaba adelante trabajando todo el día para buscarles comida. Aufidius a falta de otra cosa que hacer, contaba sus salidas y el tiempo que estaba fuera. Las crías nunca se saciaban, abrían el pico mirando al cielo y se peleaban por lo que la madre les traía pero ella nunca dejaba de dar viajes, sacrificada y decidida a sacar adelante a su descendencia.

Vaara estuvo casi una semana sin ir. Él la extrañaba y su estómago también. Si no hubiera sido por ella ahora mismo estaría en los huesos visto el tamaño de las raciones oficiales. Cuando vino al fin, lo hizo a una hora extraña. En pleno día y parecía agitada. Lo primero que hizo al verlo fue echarse a sus brazos.

—¿¡Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Aufidius acariciándole el cabello.

—El Distrito 1 sigue dando problemas, el Capitolio va a aprovechar que el 2 está ocupado invadiendo el 1 para atacarnos. Hoy el alcalde del 13 ha anunciado que va a enviar refuerzos pero ha puesto condiciones... Y una de ellas es que matemos a todos los rehenes. ¡Aufidius tengo que sacarte de aquí esta misma noche!

El alcalde del 13 era un hueso duro de roer. Tener rehenes implicaba una serie de ventajas e inconvenientes que a él no le interesaban y si no hacía algo iba a morir ahí en su cochambrosa celda. Era casi peor que morir en el campo de batalla.

—¿Cuándo estarán aquí?

—En tres días. Pero no sé cuándo se harán las ejecuciones así que debemos huír hoy.

—¿Y dónde iremos?

—Sé de un lugar donde estaremos a salvo. Confía en mí... Aufidius... Hay otra cosa más que debes saber.

—¿Qué es?

Ella bajó la vista y esperó unos segundos antes de suspirar y pronunciar la respuesta.

—Estoy embarazada.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, antes si quiera de que él pudiera procesar la información, la ventanilla superior de la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y unos ojos se clavaron directamente en la pareja.

—Ya sospechábamos algo pero ahora se confirma, Vaara. Esto no pinta bien para ti.

La mujer se fue dando un portazo y ella comenzó a llorar. Su mirada denotaba un profundo terror.

—Vámonos ya.

Dio un tirón de su brazo y ambos salieron al pasillo. Él se dejó llevar sin hacer preguntas. Después de todo ella conocía el lugar mejor que nadie. Bajaron hacia el sótano un par de niveles y de ahí a una habitación oculta que daba a un túnel de tierra. No había luces pero Vaara llevaba una pequeña linterna en su bolsillo. Tanto las paredes como el suelo estaban húmedos y resbaladizos y les costaba avanzar, también el aire mustio y acre casi le provocaba arcadas. Nunca habría creído que algo podía oler peor que aquella celda donde estaba pero obviamente, no había estado ahí antes. El pasadizo parecía no terminar nunca, Vaara le aseguró que en el otro extremo estarían a salvo. La entrada estaba en un búnker construído tiempo atrás antes del comienzo de la guerra, cuando el Distrito 13 contactó a los demás para ir preparándose para los tiempos que estaban por venir.

Aufidius tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Todos los distritos habían tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararse y aún así el Capitolio se había defendido y aún no caía. Con tanta preparación deberían haber hecho un poco más de daño, a menos que al Distrito 13 le interesase que todos los demás distritos acabasen debiliados excepto ellos.

Tras una larga caminata el túnel se ensanchó. Las paredes ahí estaban enyesadas y había losas en el suelo. Vaara apuntó a las paredes con la linterna buscando la escalerilla y luego lo guió hasta ella y ambos salieron.

Estaban ahora en pleno bosque, rodeados tan solo de pinos y arbustos. El lugar estaba en calma pero Vaara seguía inquieta. Lo volvió a agarrar de la mano y tomó uno de los senderos entre la maleza. Por la determinación con la que lo hizo, Aufidius supo que no era un camino al azar el que ella había tomado sino que sabía exactamente a donde estaba yendo. No preguntó, pero observó. Una cabaña vieja y de aspecto casi ruinoso apareció de repente semicamuflada entre los árboles. Vaara lo llevó hasta la puerta y la golpeó insistentemente con sus nudillos.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Quién vive aquí? —dijo Aufidius quien desconfiaba de la idea de entrar a casa de un extraño que tenía un cráneo de cabra montesa a un lado de la puerta.

—Alguien que ha hecho mucho por nuestro distrito. Le llamamos el Viejo.

Un anciano abrió la puerta, a ella pareció reconocerla y sonrió. A Aufidius lo observó por más tiempo del necesario sin hacer comentarios. Finalmente, los invitó a pasar a ambos.

El hombre no tenía muchas pertenencias. Sólo una hoguera y un sillón frente a la misma y él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de persona vivía en esas condiciones.

—Vaara, me estaba preguntando si volvería a verte con vida. ¿Y quién es el muchacho que te acompaña?

—Es largo de explicar —dijo ella—. Necesito pedirte un favor, Viejo. Estaré en deuda eterna contigo si me lo concedes.

El hombre volvió a observar a Aufidius, él notaba como si comprendiera más de lo que aparentaba sin necesidad de contarle nada.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Vaara? —dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Aufidius.

—Deseo que pidas al protector del bosque que nos de su bendición.

—No puedo hacer eso —respondió él—. Ya hay otro hechizo de protección. ¿Recuerdas? Y es incompatible con lo que me pides.

Ella parecía contrariada, como si no esperase esa contestación. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, Aufidius llegó a pensar que iba a saltarle encima y agredirlo.

—Pero como ya veo que estás en una situación desesperada, déjame ver si puedo hacer algo. Ahora me gustaría hablar con tu acompañante a solas si no es mucho pedir —agregó el hombre quien no parecía intimidado por la mirada fulminante de ella.

Vaara aceptó y se quedó en la cabaña mientras Aufidius y el Viejo salían a pasear.

—Sé de donde vienes y puedo intuir lo que quieres.

—Explícate.

—Digamos que soy más perceptivo que el resto de personas. Puedo sentir tu rencor y tu sed de venganza. ¿Sabe Vaara de eso?

—No —confesó él.

El Viejo no le intimidaba, pero algo le decía que era mejor actuar con cautela. Si le mentía, él lo sabría.

—La estás usando para tus fines.

—Al principio lo hacía. Ahora ella me importa.

—Pero no porque la ames. Te importa porque sientes que te pertenece y porque está esperando un hijo tuyo.

El niño... Lo había olvidado por un momento. Vaara estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Aufidius se quedó pensativo y el Viejo sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y torcidos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó él intrigado.

El embarazo ni siquiera era evidente aún.

—Lo olí. El instinto maternal es increíble. Ella no estaría aquí pidiéndome eso de no ser por esa criatura. Vaara quiere protegerlos a los tres. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Ya lo has dicho. Quiero devolver a los distritos todo el daño que nos han causado por partida doble. Con eso lo de protegernos a los tres vendrá solo. Soy un ciudadano capitolino, ellos me apoyarán y puedo infiltrar a Vaara fácilmente.

—Si pido por lo que quieres me llevarás a mí también contigo.

—¿Y cómo sé que eres tan eficaz?

—Oh, lo soy. Vas a morir si no aceptas mi ayuda, el protector del bosque vela por los distritos ahora gracias a mi mediación. El problema está en que no puedo romper el pacto actual así como así. Necesitaré invocar la ayuda de algo más. No será una bendición sino una maldición. Pero las maldiciones no tienen por qué perjudicarnos. Son sólo un tipo diferente de energía. Peligrosa, no diré que no, pero poderosa. ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?

—Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea —dijo, pero inmediatamente al sentir que el hombre era demasiado astuto agregó—: siempre y cuando no me perjudique a mí ni me ponga en peligro.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no te pasará nada pero amigo capitolino, vas a tener que sacrificar algo. El ente al que voy a invocar no mueve un dedo a cambio de nada, y eso que pides es muy complejo. Requerirá un sacrificio grande.

—No voy a darle a mi hijo si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Sabía de historias de curanderos salvajes que entregaban sangre humana como ofrenda a los espíritus.

—Esta noche a las tres en punto lo invocaré, y tú mismo podrás preguntarle qué es lo que pide.

—Una pregunta más. ¿Qué es lo que obtienes tú a cambio de esto?

—Lo mismo que tú. Venganza.

Y diciendo esto se giró y volvió a su cabaña.

El hombre dijo que faltaba poco para las tres en punto. Aufidius no sabía como pues no tenía reloj. Probablemente estuviera loco pero como no estaba seguro del todo, prefirió quedarse callado.

El Viejo salió dejándolos solos por un rato. Volvió con una serpiente muerta y dibujó con su sangre un triángulo invertido que se conectaba con otro más pequeño. Dentro de ambos triángulos dibujó unas letras que pertenecían a un abecedario desconocido para Aufidius. Colocó el cráneo de cabra sobre el triángulo pequeño, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una vela roja y derritiendo su base con un mechero la colocó entre ambos cuernos. Cuando se aseguró que la cera se había solidificado de nuevo la encendió. En el otro triángulo puso un cáliz que sacó de otro de sus bolsillos junto a una navaja. Se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano, y dejó las gotas derramarse hasta el cáliz. Luego pidió a Vaara y Aufidius un poco de su sangre. Ella aceptó sin pensarlo, él a regañadientes.

Cuando él decidió que todo estaba listo, les pidió que se acercaran al altar y los tres se tomaron de las manos. Comenzó a cantar en un extraño idioma, primero flojito y después su voz fue aumentando, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre los versos. Aufidius sintió temor cuando vio la llama de la vela danzar como si una ráfaga de aire la estuviera perturbando. Solo que no hacía viento en aquella habitación. Se sintió frío y la piel de los brazos se le erizó. Al mirar hacia Vaara, vio que la piel de sus brazos estaba igual pero ella no parecía alarmada en absoluto.

Quizá no era un loco y un charlatán. Tal vez el Viejo sabía algo...

El corazón de Aufidius se aceleró. El Viejo cantaba ahora muy rápido y muy alto, casi gritando. Algo estaba a punto de pasar, podía sentirlo.

Y de repente, la vela se apagó. El canto cesó y el Viejo cayó hacia atrás. Aufidius se preguntó si había muerto. Vaara permaneció erguida unos segundos más pero al final ella también se desvaneció.

—¡Vaara! —gritó Aufidius sacudiéndola.

¿Era ese el sacrificio? ¿Lo había engañado el maldito anciano?

La vela volvió a encenderse sola, justo en el momento en que el brazo de Vaara se alzó agarrando con fuerza el suyo. La chica se incorporó de nuevo pero algo en su mirada era distinto. Aufidius no lo reconoció.

—La madre desea proteger a sus hijos, incluso a costa de su propia vida —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. La madre se ofrece voluntariamente en sacrificio. El niño vivirá cien años de paz. El niño tendrá éxito en la vida. Eso es lo que ella quiere, y para ello se da a sí misma a cambio.

Hasta su voz era distinta. Más grave. Más masculina. Aufidius entonces supo que no era Vaara.

—El padre desea venganza, pero la venganza no es un sentimiento benévolo. La venganza sólo atrae al mal. Lo que el padre pide es demasiado. Él puede hacerlo, pero no será barato. Él quiere al niño para cumplir la plegaria del padre. Pero la petición de la madre se interpone.

—No te puedo dar a mi hijo —respondió Aufidius.

—Él tomará la vida del niño en cien años. Eso acalla al espíritu de la madre. El padre pagará por el préstamo, el niño seguirá pagando dicho préstamo una vez que el padre deje el mundo terrenal hasta completar cien años.

—¿Qué quieres por mi petición, y qué quieres por el préstamo?

—Por la petición del padre, Él tomará diez mil almas encomendadas a Él en su muerte. Por el préstamo del niño, Él tomará veinticuatro almas al año encomendadas a Él en su muerte, dos por cada mes de vida, veintitrés a pagar de inmediato y una ofrecida a Él que deberá seguir con vida hasta su muerte natural para que ni el padre ni el hijo se olviden del contrato. De ser así, el contrato será anulado y esas personas encomendadas a él serán las que hagan que el padre y el hijo se arrepientan de haber engañado a quien no debían.

El cuerpo de Vaara se desplomó de nuevo justo cuando el Viejo despertó, tosiendo.

—Viejo, dime. ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Aufidius.

—No lo he oído —dijo él—. Estaba conversando con Él en otro plano de existencia.

Tras lo cual comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Vuelve al edificio de Justicia. Encontrarás una sorpresa ahí. Lleva a Vaara contigo.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a morir, hace mucho tiempo le pedí a Él por alguien que me ayudase a hacer sufrir a aquellos que me repudiaron un día pero aún así venían a pedirme ayuda. Muero satisfecho porque sé que tú eres quien Él me envió. Hasta pronto Aufidius. Nos vemos en el infierno.

El Viejo murió en ese mismo momento y Aufidius tomó en brazos a Vaara que aún estaba inconsciente y emprendió su camino de nuevo al poblado.

Una pelea interna había tenido lugar y la alcaldesa había muerto a manos de sus propios rebeldes quienes no confiaban en el alcalde del Distrito 13 y opinaban que ella le estaba dando demasiado poder sobre el Distrito 7.

Aufidius, como guiado por algo más, se dirigió al despacho de la difunta alcaldesa e hizo un par de llamadas telefónicas. Una al cuartel central del ejército en Peace Road avisándolos de la situación del Distrito 7 y otra al alcalde del 13 proponiéndole un trato.

Independencia a cambio de simular su propia derrota para poder tener un mejor control sobre el resto de distritos. Independencia y autonomía a cambio de diez mil almas. Eso o ser arrasados sin piedad. El Capitolio ahora controlaba la zona central de Panem. Ellos habían perdido. Él aceptó el trato y la guerra acabó poco después.

Panem no tenía presidente pues había sido asesinado meses atrás. Era el capitán general del ejército quien habiéndose activado el estado excepción tomaba decisiones legislativas.

La popularidad repentina de Aufidius se convirtió en devoción y la devoción se convirtió en leyenda. La leyenda de un soldado raso que él solo y habiendo sido tomado prisionero, tomó el Distrito 7 sin ayuda de nadie. Aufidius el Conquistador. Aufidius el Grande.

Aufidius el Libertador. Nuevo presidente de Panem por petición popular.


End file.
